Do over
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: After getting sent to exile and getting completely wasted, Duncan finds himself questioning every decision he's made on the show! So when a talking mutated shark tells him he can have a second chance he takes it thinking the whole conversation was just a drunken conversation that was all in his head. Now he's back to season one and it's his choice what he decides to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Exile island was the worst. Duncan couldn't believe that he was stuck there for the night, Thankfully he managed to sneak some alcohol on this show, sure he could have found the hidden immunity idol but he didn't care. The plan was to sit on the island all night and get drunk until he passed out and Chef would come and get him.

About an hour into drinking, Duncan was starting to feel tipsy and laughing at all the funny things he had done to Harold in the past. The island really was where he had most of his best memories. As much as he hated Chris for all the crap he put him through, he had to admit if it wasn't for Chris and this show he would still be rotting away in Juvie or actual jail at this point.

"This place isn't so bad, pranking Harold was great! I met Geoff and we smoked a lot of weed..." Duncan smiled to himself. "I made out with Courtney in the fish shack and then in the bunk beds, How can I forget kissing Gwen on the plane? Those we're some great kisses, I miss Gwen but I think I miss Courtney more, I'm not sure!"

* * *

Two hours later Duncan was sobbing and laying on the ground as he was yelling about how things have turned out. It was dark and cold and Duncan was completely drunk.

"This is all Tyler's fault!" Duncan yelled. "If he didn't see the kiss then I could have had Gwen and Courtney! what the hell is wrong with my life?! Why do I always have to make such stupid choices and on international TV too!"

"Hey Duncan, could you keep your venting a little more quiet?" Fang walked up from out of the water. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'm really drunk, I didn't know that mutated sharks could talk." Duncan put his hand on his head. "Hey Fang, would you help me out here? You've seen both Courtney and Gwen, which girl should I stay with and bang?"

"Neither." Fang laughed. "Take it from the talking shark that walks, I've heard them talk and Courtney thinks you hide behind the piercings because you have a small penis and Gwen just thinks you have a small penis, she sent a picture to LeShawna and Bridgette while you were sleeping and asked for their opinion. They both think you're an asshole though and none of them want to date you."

"So, is your answer Zoey?" Duncan asked. "Now that Mal's all evil and stuff I think I stand a shot!"

"You don't learn do you?" Fang laughed. "Don't date girls who are all on the same TV show!"

"Look, I screwed up! I mean I could have Gwen or Courtney and maybe I dated them in the wrong order!" Duncan sighed. "I mean, I wanted to date Gwen first but she had Trent liking her and Cody stealing her underwear, Courtney was fun to break! Nothing more fun than getting a good girl to do something illegal and bad."

"So, you know the outcome of dating Gwen and Courtney." Fang smirked. "Do you know which one you would choose now?"

"Does it matter? I have them both hating me and that means I have no girlfriend." Duncan laughed. "Who needs them? I don't want either of them."

"Here." Fang threw a locket at Duncan. "I'm giving you a second chance, if you want to use it them go ahead, if not then you can drunkenly throw it back into the lake. A mermaid gave it to me and since I'm a mutated shark I have no use for it. All you have to do is say 'Courtney and Gwen do over' and then open the locket and then when you decide what girl you want you give her the necklace, she puts it around her neck and it's like the whole situation never happened at all."

"I'm so drunk..." Duncan looked at the locket as fang walked away and went back down into the water. Duncan stared at the locket as he fell drunkenly into the sand. Once he had no alcohol left and the island looked like it was spinning in circles. Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed as he opened the locket

"Courtney and Gwen do over...at The Total Drama action finale with Beth where I won the million dollars..." Duncan quickly said and then slammed the locket shut. "Well that was a waste of time..."

* * *

When Duncan woke up he found himself back on the island and it was daylight. Duncan slowly sat up and realized just how hung over he now was. He was about to head to the resort when he realized halfway there that it wasn't there. He saw Gwen walking by and figured even if she hated him still, she would know where the hell the resort went.

"Hey Gwen, what the hell happened to the resort?" Duncan asked. "I got really hung over last night while I was on that exile island and I guess Chef must have brought me back and now the resort is gone."

"Resort? You mean the playa? I don't think you want to go there and risk losing the chance to win the million dollars." Gwen laughed. "I'll see you later, I have to go meet Trent by the lake."

"Trent's here?" Duncan was confused. "Since when?"

"Since day one..." Gwen gave him a funny look. "Just like all of us."

"Where's the flush of shame?" Duncan laughed. "There's no way Chris could pull of getting rid of that to prank me!"

"What?" Gwen laughed.

"The giant toilet?" Duncan sighed looking at Gwen. "Ring a bell?"

"Real funny, Duncan." Gwen laughed. "I gotta go though."

Duncan looked around the cabin, this had got to be a joke. Duncan hated when Chris and Chef did this crap. He stormed into the cabin so he could tell everyone on his team that this wasn't cool and that he was hung over and just wanted to lay down.

"Alright, listen up! This isn't funn-Geoff?! You're back?!" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"Uh...I never left the cabin..." Geoff gave him a strange look. "I'm going to go and talk to Bridgette, She's so pretty and down to earth! Later dude!"

This wasn't funny anymore. Duncan had no clue what was real anymore! Thinking about everything that just happened he reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket.

"Aw shit!" Duncan groaned.

* * *

**Soooo...Do you guys like this idea? The better question would be is if Duncan was being pranked by Chris and Chef or if he really got a magical locket from a talking mutated shark while he was drunk. Should I continue this? I thought it would be kind of a neat idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan paced back and forth in the cabin, he hated that this had to happen all over again! He was really hoping that Chris was screwing with him, who else would do this? there was no way he was going to believe that he gets a second chance at picking a girl and doing the right thing. He wasn't even sure which one he wanted! Did he want Gwen the girl he had so much in common with? If he wanted her how was he going to get her away from Trent and if he wanted Courtney was he really going to have to deal with her shit all over again? He knew all her tricks so maybe he could beat her at this re-match game that he was able to play. Now the only thing he needed to do was figure out which one he was going to actually go for. Duncan decided he would go hunt down Geoff and see if he would help him.

"Ouch!" Duncan heard a yell as he walked out of his cabin, lost in thought about what to do. "Watch where you're going! Don't tell me you're as stupid as you look. I was hoping since we're on the same team that you had a brain, apparently I was wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Duncan looked down and saw Courtney. There was no way she would fake falling on the ground to screw with him. "I'm sorry! I have a lot on my mind."

"What could you possibly have on your mind? Thinking about robbing the host?" Courtney glared. "Help me up!"

"Oh, right..." Duncan held his hand out and pulled her up. "You wanna hang out, Princess?"

"With you?" Courtney laughed. "Yeah right! Oh, and don't call me Princess."

"I'm serious, I think we'd be good together." Duncan smirked. "I'm single and you're single so let's not spend the whole game pretending we don't have feelings for each other and go with it! I don't want to fight with you and have you deny you like me..."

"Are you crazy?" Courtney asked him, giving him a strange look. "How do you know I don't have a boyfriend? I know I don't have feelings for you and to be honest you're creeping me out! How about you just play the game and I'll play the game and maybe I'll make it to the end if you leave me alone! If you'll excuse me I have to go help this one girl realize that she can't plug in electronics here."

"So, I'll meet you by the camp fire later?" Duncan asked as Courtney laughed and walked away.

* * *

Getting rejected was **NOT** fun for Duncan and maybe taking the very fast approach with Courtney was not the best idea, he walked over to the docks and saw Trent playing a song for Gwen under a tree and couldn't help but roll his eyes, that wasn't his Gwen and she never liked all this sappy junk! His Gwen was into horror movies and piercings and Trent didn't even stand a chance.

"Hey guys." Duncan approached them and Trent didn't look pleased. "Gwen, I heard you like horror movies and I have a copy that my buddy gave me before I left Juvie and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it."

"What movie?" Gwen asked.

"It's Cyclops blood bath part 3." Duncan told her. "I know you loved part one and two and I figured we could watch it together."

"How do you know I liked the first two?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh, you mentioned it when we first met." Duncan lied. "So, you in or out?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Gwen smiled. "But Chris will never allow it..."

"We're going to sneak over to the medical tent tonight." Duncan smirked. "The interns aren't going to be there unless someone gets hurt and they have a DVD player for the bored interns who are stuck there to watch movies."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there around 8:00pm tonight." Gwen smiled.

"Maybe I can go too?" Trent suggested.

"Maybe...Or you could not do that and go roast s'mores with Katie and Sadie..." Duncan looked at Trent.

"I didn't get to finish my song." Trent told Gwen. "You still wanna hear the end of it?"

"Sure." Gwen smiled. "See you tonight Duncan."

* * *

Duncan sat in the dining hall and grabbed some garbage that Chef called food and sat down with Geoff and Ezekiel. This day wasn't the best! He managed to screw up with Courtney and Trent was glaring at him the whole time he ate.

"What do you think I should do?" Duncan asked Geoff and Ezekiel "If you had to pick between Gwen and Courtney and make out with one of them, which one would you pick?"

"Bridgette's so cute." Geoff smiled and looked down at his food. "I'd pick her..."

"Dude, I'd pick any girl because they need men around to help them do things." Zeke told him.

"That's really sexist dude, you'll be voted off first with that attitude." Duncan informed him.

"It's not sexist." Zeke told him. "I'm just lookin' out for the girls because they can't handle it out here alone."

"What did you just say?!" Beth glared at Zeke.

"Oh god...Not this shit again..." Duncan muttered. "I'm going back to my cabin..."

Duncan didn't want to deal with Zeke and his stupidity and watch him be the first one out. Duncan still wasn't sure which girl he wanted and that seemed to be the issue he always had. Maybe he should just pick Gwen, she seemed easier to get a date with and Courtney was being a bitch as usual, he figured that Gwen would be the easy choice but then again he did like a challenge and that's exactly what he liked.

* * *

**Duncan failed with Courtney and has a date with Gwen but now Trent hates him. The question now is how will this date go and will Gwen even bother to show up? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan made it to the medial tent and had everything set up and even managed to sneak some popcorn and soda in with him and now all he had to do was wait for Gwen. It was already 20 minutes past the time that Gwen said she would meet him here, he wanted to go see what was keeping her but he wasn't about to chase a girl who barely even knew him at this point. After waiting for over an hour Duncan decided that he was going to see where she was without having her know he was looking for her. He was going to spy in the window of her cabin or hide in a bush, whatever he had to do to find her.

"There she is..." Duncan muttered to himself when he finally found her sitting on the docks with Trent and they were holding hands. Duncan who was hiding himself behind a tree was annoyed with Trent, none of these events were going in the order they were supposed to so how the hell was he supposed to be prepared for something like this? "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Trent is doing this on purpose, so much for him being a nice guy."

Duncan decided that he was going to go back to his cabin, if Gwen wanted to stand him up then he wasn't about to chase her around the whole island. On his way back it was starting to get dark and Duncan couldn't see anymore so he took his lighter out and started to walk back to his cabin when he walked into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Courtney yelled as she landed on her ass and Duncan caught his balance before he fell down too.

"Sorry Princess." Duncan laughed and held his hand out for her to take.

"No thank you." Courtney placed her hands on the ground and got up herself. "I don't need your help and don't call me princess. Why are you wandering around in the dark anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Duncan smirked. "You're a good girl, aren't you? a real rule follower. You don't seem like the type who would be out of her cabin at night."

"You don't know me at all." Courtney crossed her arms. "I was looking for decent food around this dump but that's a lost cause, I guess I'm eating Chef's slop again. I would kill for some real food."

"So let's get some?" Duncan suggested.

"Even if there was any, Chef wouldn't just give it to us." Courtney told him.

"Wait, you're telling me that the plan was to just go and ask him?" Duncan laughed. "Do you really think that would work and he would just give it to you?"

"Shut up!" Courtney shoved him. "Do you think that whatever idea you have would have been better?"

"I thought about being alone with a cute girl and here you are." Duncan smirked. "Wanna make-out? I saw a nice little bait shack back there and nobody would bother us."

"You want me to make out with you in a bait shack?!" Courtney laughed. "Do I look like the kind of girl who makes out with guys in bait shacks?!"

"You look like a girl who has standards." Duncan smirked. "The type of girl who would never date a guy like me and I always liked a challenge."

"I...I...uh should be going back to my cabin." Courtney tried to hide her blush.

"I'll walk you back." Duncan offered. "I'm going to head back too."

"What happened to stealing food from Chef?" Courtney smirked.

"I'll just steal a candy bar from Owen." Duncan laughed it off. "You're more then welcome to join me, I always have room for pretty girls."

"Maybe another time." Courtney started walking faster as they approached the cabins. "Well thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, Princess." Duncan winked at her.

"Don't call me that." Courtney sighed as she opened the door to her cabin and Duncan watched her walk inside. Once she was inside, Duncan walked across the grass to his cabin and saw Geoff when he walked in.

"Hey man, we're all going to start a bonfire on the beach." Geoff greeted him. "You wanna go?"

"Pass." Duncan did a belly flop on the bed. "Just going to stay here for awhile."

"Suit yourself." Geoff shrugged. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us!"

Duncan couldn't think about anything else other then Courtney and Gwen, this was so different then the way it went when this actually happened last time. Duncan was still hoping that this was a sick joke courtesy of Chris. It was getting hard to get either one of them to fall for him. He just needed sleep, at least he hoped that's all he needed.

* * *

"Get up now!" Chris yelled into a megaphone outside the cabins. Did Duncan just sleep through the whole night? He did so why was he still annoyed that Chris was yelling at them at 7:00am? "It's time for the first challenge!"

"He gave us a day here with no challenge?" Duncan asked himself. "Oh Yeah, Zeke's still here..."

"It's too early for this, man..." Geoff muttered. "I guess we'll find out what he wants us to do."

Duncan yawned and walked outside to see what Chris wanted them to do, you never know what Chris would have planned especially when everything that actually happened originally wasn't happening now. Luckily for Duncan when they went to do it, the challenge was exactly the same and he already knew that Courtney wasn't going to do the jump and would be arguing with Chris and everyone else about it so this meant that after he did his jump he was free to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, what happened last night?" Duncan walked up to her. "If you didn't want to watch the movie you could have just said so."

"Oh! shoot..." Gwen suddenly realized. "I'm so sorry! I was going to meet you and then Trent wanted to talk to me about how his brother taught him guitar and then I lost track of time. Maybe we can try again tonight or something?"

"Sounds like a plan." Duncan smirked.

"Great!" Gwen smiled. "Oh, looks like it's my turn to jump..."

"Good luck." Duncan told her.

Duncan watched Gwen go and do her jump and then looked over at Courtney who was still arguing about not doing the jump, nobody knew Courtney yet so they were actually trying to reason with her and Duncan couldn't help but smile, he knew how difficult Courtney could be.

"Hey." Trent walked up to Duncan while he was watching Gwen jump. "Duncan, right?"

"Uh...Yeah!" Duncan looked at him and Trent held his hand out for Duncan to shake. "What's up?"

"I kinda noticed that Gwen is a really awesome girl." Trent told Duncan. "I really like her a lot and I just wanted to tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Duncan asked him.

"I noticed you liked Gwen too and she's not on your team." Trent told him. "Why don't you go for a girl on your team before I have to have you voted out."

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked him. He was surprised that Trent would even say something like this to him, it never happened before.

"I'm into Gwen and I think she likes me." Trent told him. "At home I'm the mysterious and misunderstood guitar player and I'm stuck in the shadows of my older brother who is a better musician then I am and he's the quarterback and he gets all the girls, Gwen is the first girl I've met who isn't a bimbo who wants to use me to get to my brother and she likes my music and she's real, I'm not losing her to you."

"Duncan!" Chris yelled. "Stop talking to people and jump of the damn cliff!"

"Alright, just give me a mi-" Duncan tried telling Chris but the host didn't want to hear that.

"NOW!" Chris yelled. "If you don't jump this second then your whole team loses!"

"Alright." Duncan sighed and walked away from Trent. This was going to be harder then Duncan could have ever imagined.

* * *

**It seems that things are going to be different this time around and Duncan is starting to realize that Trent is a threat and he may be in the way of him getting Gwen to like him. I like how this turned out and I hope everyone else does too! **


End file.
